


Take it back now y'all

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Time Travel, but its like two mentions, god hes so awkward, kakashi is embarssed by anything, obito is a little shit as a kid and adult, very slight angst regarding rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Kakashi and Obito get sent back in time and confront themselves as kids. They try not to reveal anything about the future. They really did try.





	Take it back now y'all

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this piece is part of the 2019 Kakaobi week, the prompt I chose was "Time travel"

“Bakashi, why do you look so old?” Kakashi sighed as he was brutally reminded of his boyfriend’s brattiness as a genin. He looked at his younger counterpart in the distance talking to his sensei. His boyfriend, an adult, was next to him, surrounded by smoke from the failed jutsu.

Well, not completely failed as they had been sent back in time. Luckily, it was designed to undo itself in two hours. Minato noticed the adult duo, and was put on edge by two strangers talking to Obito.  
He walked over and started to introduce himself when the tired one that looked like Sakumo gave him a mini salute and said,

“Greetings sensei,” The one next to him with black hair muttered something under his breath. The smaller Kakashi walked over obviously suspicious the duo, and was followed by a curious Rin. The one that looked like Sakumo said to the black haired one,

“Don’t reveal anything, remembered the whole flap of a butterfly theory,” they black haired one looked offended and quietly yelled, “I fucking know,” Minato felt his hackles raise, and decided that he should at least try to be nice,

“I’m sorry but I don’t recognize you two…” He hoped they would give him their names, but some ninja never dared give their name, the tired one pointed at Kakashi and Obito,

“We’re these two, but from the future,” Minato had a hard time believing them, but they did look an awful lot like his students. Obito, the genin, pointed at his future scars,

“What happened to me?” The adult Obito stuttered and started to say something when the older Kakashi interrupted him,

“We can’t tell you that,” He shot the smaller Obito a sorry look that he only got a glare in response to, then Rin asked,

“Why aren’t I with you?” She asked, hurt in her voice, the pain that ripped at Kakashi’s chest nearly prevented his lie,

“You’re on a mission when this happened,” she seemed satisfied with this answer. The adult Obito pointed at the younger Kakashi and nudged the older one,

“Looked at how cute you were, wonder what happened?” he smuggled pointed out. The younger Kakashi started to demand respect and the older one deadpanned,

“You happened,” His boyfriend pouted slightly, then the younger version of his boyfriend with stars in his eyes, took in the jounin vest his future self was wearing and asked, 

“Do I make jounin?” his future self responded absentmindedly, “Oh, yea,” as he tried to pinch the young Kakashi’s cheeks and was cooing at him and getting a hiss back. Minato felt weirded out at this interaction. He wasn’t sure how trustworthy they folk were, they could be lying. 

“How will you get back to your time?” Kakashi looked up from where he was making fun of the younger Obito trying to get a rise out of him,

“This jutsu will undo itself in about two hours, it’s fine, we have time to kill,” Minato was still off put by these ninja. Then Kakashi started to ruffle Obito’s hair making the kid pout and squirm,

“I forgot how much of a brat you were,”

“HEY!” The younger Obito shout in anger. The older Obito chuckled,

“And you weren’t?” The younger Kakashi shot him a dirty look, and the older one laughed,

“Oh no I was worse,” The young Kakashi looked offended by everything his older self was doing. Rin seemed to be just fine watching the strange interaction. The older one flicker his younger self's goggles, causing the younger one to flinch,

“I forgot I wore these, God they’re awful, didn’t I want them to be on my carving on the cliff,” the younger one started to sputter that they weren’t awful when the older Kakashi told him,

“Yea, you were pretty adamant about it,” these strangers seemed to know a lot about Obito and Kakashi, they might not be lying. Their younger version arguing and complaining about their older versions making fun of them. The chunin Kakashi shooting him glances, he must think it’s a test of sorts Minato concluded. Minato couldn’t help but speak his mind,

“I’m glad you two are friends in the future,” Then Kakashi did something his younger self never did, blush. A bright pink covered the exposed portion of his face, and Obito coughed and fidgeted for a moment before recovering,

“Uhh, yea, friends,” their younger counterparts were disbelieving and curious, and shot each other dirty looks and wondered why they reacted like that. The older Kakashi was still out of commission struggling with what to say as his younger self giving him a very questioning look. Obito laughed nervously and tried to change the subject,

“Anyways-” then his younger self interrupted,

“Why are you both covering one of your eyes?” the younger Kakashi seems interested in this as well, and Rin perked up at this in addition, Kakashi seemed to slightly recover and told them threateningly,

“You’ll find out,” and shot his boyfriend a look, and they obediently closed his mouth and grumbled. Minato noticed his pupil, Kakashi, sniff his older self. Kakashi always had dog like traits, but he rarely outrightly sniffed someone. He would do it if he was following a trail, but he grabbed his future self pant leg and inhaled. Then he took a step back and flushed, and stared at the older Obito. His future self reeked of him. That meant they had… Oh no.

The older Kakashi cringed,

“Guess the cats out of the bag, huh?” His younger self was now staring at the younger Obito, wonder in his eyes and a pink blush spreading over his face. The older Kakashi squatted down,

“Keep it a secret for now, wait at least until puberty hits alright?” Minato did not like a stranger, even if it was likely he was their future self, telling his pupil to wait until puberty for, whatever, it was Kakashi smelled. The young Kakashi nodded dumbly and still had a steady blush rising to his face that both Obito’s made fun of. All social skill he had, which were already limited, was shutting off. Which was amusing as it was sad.

 

The young Kakashi was technically listening to them but wasn’t taking in any of the words. The younger Obito, shook a hand in front of his face and when he didn’t respond, started to shake him violently,

“HEY! Bakashi, our future selves are here and you space out?” Kakashi responded by pushing back and they got into a fist fight on the ground, The older versions seems to have to restrain themselves from bursting out laughing and the older Obito snickered into Kakashi's arm, desperately trying to not bring attention to himself. Minato tried to break them up,

“Boys. BOYS!” They stopped, and Kakashi was sitting on Obito’s hips, choking him. The adult Obito heard his boyfriend whisper, “I’d like to try that position tonight,” and he stomped harshly on their foot. Luckily no one seemed to hear them as Minato was too focused on trying to get Kakashi to stop choking Obito, Kakashi was too busy choking Obito, and Obito was too busy being choked. Rin was also trying to stop the fight but gave the adult duo a puzzled look. Obito shot his boyfriend a dirty look before he could say anything else.

Eventually they stopped fighting, and were both significantly dirtier. Kakashi was chuckling softly at their younger counterparts, “Don’t worry Obito, you’ll get me eventually” The younger Obito looked like he told him we was Hokage and also won the lottery and was a humorous contrast to his younger self that looked like he had been told he was exiled. His boyfriend chimed in,

“You also adopt three cats,” the look of absolute horror on the chunin look was sooooo worth the lie,

‘I would never!” He exclaimed, then his jounin counterpart ruined it,

“You don’t, he’s just fucking with you,” Minato looked affronted at the swear but let it pass, but not without a warning look. Kakashi gave him an eye smile in response and Obito started to list off things to piss off the young Kakashi,

“You get wrinkles at 17, you put up Pakkun for adoption, you never get pass chunin, you never-” Kakashi swatted his lying boyfriend, and the young Kakashi had pulled a kunai and was about to try to stab Obito. The adult snatched the kunai and pinned the kid to the ground, held him for second, then released him. When he got up he glanced at the younger Obito who watched with fascination, he glared at the older Obito when he returned the kunai. Rin had gasped, shocked at seeing someone she looked up to so easily restrained. The older laughed at the kid’s attempt and the older Kakashi just sighed,

“Just cause it’s Obito doesn’t mean he can’t kick your ass, how much older are we, 10? 15 years? Give it a break,” The younger Kakashi snarled and crossed his arms. He glared even harder when he heard both Obito’s snort. He spat something at the younger one, and the older Kakashi grabbed his younger self trying to stop another fist fight, however Obito never played fair, and charged at the restrained Kakashi. The older one sighed and picked up his younger self in the nick of time much to their disappointment. His younger self got a good few kicks in before he was thrown about ten feet away.

Rin stared in shock and the older Obito felt a pang of guilt but tried to reassure her,

“What? I’m basically indestructible,” the younger one proved this by trying to attack Kakashi again, just to be chucked away again. Minato almost helped his pupil, but his future self was right, you could probably throw Obito off a cliff and he'd be fine, pissed, but fine.  
Eventually, after numerous more questions and breaking up countless fights between both generations of Kakashi and Obito their time was about up and they waved goodbye before glowing and returning back to their own time.

“God, seeing Rin again,” Obito felt the old wounds open, and Kakashi started to close himself off. Obito knew he wasn’t ready for this talk.

“You were pretty cute though,” his boyfriend blushed slightly, then retaliated, “I'm still interested in that position you know,” Obito laughed and started towards the hospital, where the experiment started, the crew in charge was probably panicking at the moment. Kakashi followed by his side, his usual lazy slouch contrasting with Obito bold and proud strut. 

“A lot changed huh,” Kakashi said reminiscently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, comments, and tell me if you find any spelling or grammar errors!


End file.
